


Sobriquet

by PocketPrompto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, Feels, M/M, Nightmares, Psychological Torture, Some Fluff, Suicidal Thoughts, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketPrompto/pseuds/PocketPrompto
Summary: "Do you not know that a man is not dead while his name is still spoken?" -Terry Pratchett





	Sobriquet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So, for this months NyxCor exchange the theme was "Whump" and as much as I love the boys, I decided to put them through emotional and physical pain! :D  
> That being said, I hope you all enjoy this~ And don't forget to read the other fics in this collection! They're all great!
> 
> Also, thank you to my friends and writing buddies, Alex, Allyx, and Sarah, for raising me up and keeping me motivated throughout the journey that was this fic. It's my longest fic to date, and what I'm very proud of.
> 
> Thank you to John for beta'ing, and Alex for additional edits, all remaining mistakes are my own.

See, the thing about nicknames is that they’re all crap.

They don’t mean anything other than some kind of inside joke or just a way to uncomplicate someones name. That’s it.

There’s no power to them, no magical qualities, nothing but a bunch of letters strung together.

But, and this was a big but, Nyx had silently hoped somewhere in the depths of his mottled heart, that Cor’s nickname actually held some truth behind it.

Not everyone went around being dubbed an “Immortal” but Cor had proven time and time again that he was actually incapable of dying.

Keyword being _was_.

~

Nyx didn’t trust the treaty signing. (Nyx didn’t trust anything Lucian, but that's besides the point). He had said this to Cor time and time again, coming home after yet another long day at the Citadel going over safety protocols and drills to ensure the Kingsglaive would be adequately prepared for an invasion.

“All I’m saying is we’ve never had such an extensive plan of action for something like this. I get that it’s Niflheim and all that crap but this doesn’t seem like a ‘necessary precaution’, Cor. This seems like the months before a battle takes place. Drautos isn’t preparing us for a what if. He’s getting ready to deploy.” Nyx paced the small stretch of carpet that ran from the edge of their small kitchen to the other side of the living room, hands gesturing wildly as he complained for the umpteenth time this month.

“Sit down, Ulric. I’m not paying to replace the carpet in this place because you can’t keep still.” Cor glanced over from the stove where he had been trying (and failing) to grill some garula sirloin. Nyx scowled but sulked over to their dining table and plopped down on a chair, leg bouncing immediately.

Cor sighed but took his small victory and flipped the half charred steak over on the pan, then walked over to his moping boyfriend.

“Listen,” he said, a softness in his voice only reserved for very small children and Nyx (so basically the same thing), and bent down to place a kiss on Nyx’s temple. “I know it seems excessive but it’s better to be over prepared than woefully unprepared. Considering it’s Niflheim we’re talking about, it’s not far-fetched to think they might attempt something discourteous.” A calloused hand threaded through Nyx’s braids, using them to tip his head back. He leaned in close and let his breath ghost over Nyx’s ear, causing the younger man’s skin to prickle. “Which means the precautions are a good thing and you should stop bitching about having to put in extra work to protect the city and King that you’re sworn to.”

Cor pulled back with a smirk and Nyx _tch’ed_ , swatting Cor’s hand away.

“You’re an ass.”

“You love me.”

“Debatable.” Nyx glowered, but he let out a deep sigh regardless and sunk further into his chair. “I mean, you’re right, and I hate that you’re right because that privilege should be mine and mine alone but still. It just doesn’t sit right with me.”

Cor wandered back to the kitchen to check on their ‘dinner’ and he sighed in defeat at the stove, tossing the burnt remains into the trash. He snorted at Nyx’s words. “That another Galahdian thing? A sixth sense for danger?”

Nyx rose his brow at the sound of the trash can opening and a very distinct metallic _clunk_ , then stood up and made to grab his jacket and shoes. “No, it’s a common sense thing. Preparing for battle before the enemy comes for a ‘peaceful’ ceremony means the King doesn’t think it’s gonna actually be peaceful.” He held his fingers up in air quotes around the word.

Cor huffed a laugh and followed Nyx to the entryway and slid on his own jacket and shoes, patting his pockets for his wallet and keys. Nyx held his hand up and dangled his key ring then tossed them at the Marshal. Cor caught them easily and stuffed them in his pocket, mumbling a thanks.

The two left their shared apartment and made their way down the lively Insomnia streets, hand in hand. This wasn’t the first time Cor had made something completely inedible for dinner and it was almost becoming a nightly routine of tossing out ruined pots and pans and bringing back takeout. Nyx often liked to tease Cor about it, saying they shouldn’t even bother going grocery shopping anymore and Cor stubbornly refused, each week attempting a new recipe that inevitably ended in disaster. He had even gone so far as to ask the Scientia boy for help and the advisor had dumped a dirty and singed Marshal in front of Nyx’s office once, declaring that he was unteachable and also he needed a new stove and that Nyx was paying for it.

They got their food from a little Galahdian stand and ate it while they sat on a nearby bench and watched Insomnia’s nightlife pass them by. They had spent most of the walk from their apartment in silence but Cor finally broke it.

“If Regis thinks that Niflheim is up to something, and he’s not told anyone, then he must have a good reason for it. Is he being stupid by keeping it to himself? Possibly. But Regis does not do things without assessing his options first. He is making sure his people are prepared to fight because yes, it might come down to that. But it’s best not to alert the whole city to it. That’ll cause more uproar than anything.” Cor tossed his empty takeout container into a nearby trash can and wiped his hands on his jeans, staring out into the streets.

“But wouldn’t it be better to tell his ‘Glaive and Crownsguard at the very least?” Nyx questioned, food still sitting untouched in its container.

“And risk a potential spy? This close to the signing we can’t afford to be spewing sensitive information through the Citadel. This isn’t the same as discussing trade matters with Accordo, or setting up refugee camps throughout the different regions of Lucis. This is Niflheim. This is a special brand of danger that we need to watch out for.”

Nyx sighed, obviously not content with the answers he was getting out of the Marshal today, but this wasn’t the first time they’d had this exact conversation. However it was happening more and more the closer they got to the actual signing.

Cor glanced over at Nyx and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, tugging the man closer. “Trust Regis. Just do your drills and go over your protocol and come home to me at night, alright?”

Nyx snorted but he leaned into his lover’s hold and let out a dramatic sigh. “Fine. But we seriously need to enroll you in some real basic cooking classes because I’m tired of eating out and having to buy new pots and pans every week.”

Cor rose his brow. “You can cook too, you know.”

“Oh gods no, I can’t cook worth a damn.”

Cor laughed at that and for a moment, Nyx felt utterly at peace.

~

That feeling didn’t last long. The following week, Nyx had found himself attending council meeting after council meeting alongside Drautos. It was no secret that he was the Commander’s lapdog, not out of desire to be but because he was the best in the ‘Glaive and Drautos immediately took notice of that.

So, that meant attending meetings and sharing ideas on how best to protect the King, as well as the city and it’s citizens, which was ever draining on Nyx. He was a fighter, more of a punch now ask questions never kind of guy so the idea of strategizing for hours on end every single day for a week was less than appealing to him. Still, he had a duty to uphold and everyday he was there, sharing strategies and ideas with the King and his council. Most of them got shot down anyways, which was starting to infuriate Nyx to no end, until finally he snapped.

“All due respect, your Majesty, but what the hell am I doing here if the council is going to reject everything I bring up? I’d be of better service to you on guard duty than I am right now. Hell, I’d be a better doorstop than a military strategist at this point.”

All eyes turned to Nyx during his little outburst, but Nyx was so _so_ tired, he didn’t even bother to look the least bit remorseful for interrupting whatever SuperOld McWrinkleFuck council member had been saying.

“Ulric,” Drautos warned but Regis lifted his hand, intense grey eyes never leaving Nyx’s face.

“You’re right, Ulric. I asked Drautos to bring you because as I understand it, you are the best in my ‘Glaive, which clearly means you know what you’re doing to have stayed alive so long.” The King offered a tired smile and Nyx suddenly did feel bad for sounding so petulant. He cleared his throat and stood up a little straighter, his returning smile apologetic.

“I understand that the council is trying to find the best possible solution, but you won’t get there if you don’t build off of simpler solutions first. You aren’t going to find the best course of action without first going through others. For example, I really don’t think setting up Crownsguard at all gates will really do anything. It’s Niflheim, they have drop ships. They won’t just come cruising up to the Citadel in an old two door hatchback.”

A council member scoffed but Regis’ eyes danced in amusement as he watched the young ‘Glaive. Nyx went on, walking around the large table they were stood at which housed a 3-D map of Insomnia.

“If you really want to be prepared, you’d have men outside the walls, Crownsguard preferably, who can see the drop ships coming from further out. That way the ‘Glaive’s will have more time to secure you and the Prince, your Majesty. If we wait ‘till the Niffs are at the wall then it’ll be too late.”

“And what of the citizens?” Clarus Amicitia asked, steely gaze zeroed in on Nyx. He could practically feel the disappointment and mistrust in the air but he pushed on regardless.

“We can recruit local law enforcement to assist in a city-wide evacuation. Officers at every checkpoint to help facilitate movement of the citizens outside the walls in an orderly fashion. And we can communicate these plans with Leide, Duscae, and Cleigne so they are aware that they might be receiving an influx of confused tourists,” Nyx chuckled but no one else seemed to find that particularly amusing.

“It’s not...a completely atrocious proposal, I suppose,” muttered Clarus and Nyx snorted.

“Gee, thanks.”

Clarus shot him a withering look and Nyx coughed into his fist.

“Uh, gee thanks _Sir._ ” Regis had to hide a laugh behind his fist which meant Clarus’ glare was turned from him to his King.

“I think that brings today’s meeting to a close, gentleman.” Drautos announced, swooping in to save Nyx from getting his hide tanned by a very red-faced Shield.

“Indeed. I’ll take this into consideration, Ulric. Thank you, for your contributions today.” The King gathered up his files and stood with the aid of his cane and Nyx stood tall, bowing at the waist, fist crossed over his chest and resting by his heart.

“Of course, Your Majesty. ‘S always a pleasure.”

He stood and turned, walking out with Drautos. The two of them walked down long marbled hallways until they reached the elevator that would take them back down to the Kingsglaive command center. Once the doors shut, Drautos’ eyes slid towards Nyx.

“You’re going to have guard duty for the next ten years for that little outburst,” the commander sighed but Nyx just smiled.

“Worth it.”

~

Cor sat silently, hands folded in front of him on the dining room table. His eyes tracked Nyx as the man paced, muttering expletives and throwing his hands up in the air, seemingly having a conversation with himself.

“It’s bullshit, Cor!” He finally turned his attention to the Marshal and the corner of Cor’s lips twitched in amusement.

“Is it now?” He caught the decorative couch pillow that went sailing towards his head with a soft laugh.

“I’m serious! Deploying Crownsguard outside the walls was _my_ idea. The Kingsglaive are supposed to stay and protect the _King_ , it’s in our freakin’ title. And now Drautos wants to deploy me with the rest of _your_ people during the signing. You’re telling me that doesn’t smell like bullshit to you?”

Cor stood up and crossed the short distance to the living room, wrapping his arms around Nyx and pulling him close to his chest. Nyx huffed a bit but he calmed down considerably, arms circling Cor’s waist.

“Nyx,” Cor said quietly into the crown of his boyfriend’s head. “They want you out there because you’re the best in the ‘Glaive, which means you’re the best fighter and the best warper. If, _if_ , there happens to be a dropship, you have the ability to infiltrate and slow it down. You also won’t be the only ‘Glaive out there. You’ll have Crowe, Libertus, and Pelna.”

Nyx snorted and pulled his head back, enough to lift it and stare up at Cor.

“That’s another thing. If we’re the best, shouldn’t we be _here_ , protecting the King and Prince?”

“Drautos, Luche, Tredd, Axis, and the others will be here for that. And so will I, or have you forgotten?” Cor raised his brow, giving Nyx an unimpressed look.

“Yeah, alright, fine. But still...I should be _here_. Drautos looked all too happy to assign us outside the wall…”

“I’ll deal with Drautos. You just worry about doing your job.” Nyx sighed and his arms tightened fractionally around the Marshal.

“Everything will be fine,” Cor murmured, punctuating it with a kiss to Nyx’s temple.

~

Spoiler alert: Everything wasn’t fine _at all_.

Really, Nyx should have known something was up when the morning before the signing ceremony, the Prince had been taken out of Insomnia along with his retinue. That hadn’t been discussed by the council as a security measure though it seemed to have been in the works for a while now if the Prince’s empty apartment had anything to do with it. Or the fact that the Argentum kid had been given a Crownsguard fast pass.

Of course, Nyx had had his suspicions all along but it wasn’t until he was standing in the throne room behind a very unruffled looking Princess, claiming that she would not be leaving until her duty to the Crown was fulfilled, that Nyx realized Regis knew much _much_ more than he’d led on.

And still, Nyx was sent out of the safety of Insomnia’s border later that day along with the Crownsguard and his fellow ‘Glaives to set up camp and communications as preparation for tomorrow. They were posted alongside a gorge, Northeast of Insomnia, the perfect advantage point were Niflheim planning on an invasion. Night had fallen and the sound of daemons roaming the countryside was like a constant white noise. Nyx knew they were safe camped out on one of the many glowing Haven’s that were scattered about, but the presence of those creatures was still unnerving.

“Nyx, your watch is up.”

Crowe crawled out of the tent they had pitched along the edge of the haven and gave an annoyed grumble when she got caught in the flap. Nyx couldn’t help but laugh a bit, which earned him a rude gesture from Crowe once she managed to stand without toppling the tent over or burning it down.

She plopped down next to him and playfully shoved at his shoulder. “Get some rest, Sleeping Beauty. We’ve got a long day tomorrow.”

Nyx stuck his tongue out at her but stood anyways and dusted off his pants. He turned to walk back towards the tent but then stopped and stared out at the darkness in thought.

“Do you think...Do you think the King is lying to us?” He asked, glancing down at Crowe.

She gave a quiet sigh and an inelegant shrug of her shoulders. “I don’t know, man. I’d like to think he isn’t? That he isn’t actually sending us and the ‘Guard and the citizens all to slaughter by agreeing to this damn treaty. But...clearly he doesn’t think he’s safe enough here otherwise he wouldn’t have sent the Prince outside the walls. I don’t think he’s lying, but I don’t think he’s telling us everything.”

Nyx gestured to no one. “ _Thank you_! I’ve been saying that this whole time and no one believes me.”

Crowe snorted. “No one? Or just your boyfriend.”

“...Whatever. Point is, something isn’t right. But whatever it is, I sure as hell hope the King is wrong…”

~

Nyx had never seen so much destruction before. The entire city was on _fire,_ buildings were completely gone and bodies of those unfortunate enough to not have been evacuated in time were scattered amidst the rubble.

The events of the day of the treaty signing felt almost like a dream to him. He remembered bits and pieces through a haze, like the sound of bombs piercing the early morning air, the feel of warping across the gorge and sinking his kukris into the paneling of a drop ship.

He still felt the ache in his body from when an MT soldier slammed it’s foot into his side and sent him cascading over the railing of a catwalk and into the inner workings of the ship. He barely had enough time to warp back to the MT before colliding with a turbine.

Nyx could still _smell_ the ozone from Crowe’s burst of lightning magic that took out three drop ships in a chain reaction and that left Nyx’s clothes singed and skin permanently scarred. But he didn’t care about that. He didn’t care that Libertus and Crowe were shouting after him and telling him to wait.

No, as he walked through the broken streets of Insomnia, sun rising yet again on a new and terrible day, he wasn’t thinking about the way his body creaked or the surges of pain that seemed to shoot up through every single nerve ending. Instead, he was thinking about his stupid, _stupid_ boyfriend, who was deteriorating before his very eyes next to a very _dead_ Drautos...or….Glauca?

“Cor,” he choked, falling to his knees next to the Marshal. That bastard had the audacity to _smirk_ , his ashy hands grasping weakly at Nyx’s.

“You know how you’re always going on about how the Lucii are bastards? Well, I can tell you right now that is very true.”

Nyx laughed wetly but it was more of a sob, eyes raking over Cor. He was sitting on a pile of broken concrete, one knee drawn up and an arm resting over it, his clothes torn, ripped, and singed, covered in blood and remnants of magic. But what really drew Nyx’s eyes was the dark ring that stood out in stark contrast on Cor’s finger.

“You didn’t…”

“I had to. It was the only way I was going to defeat Glauca and stop the Ring from getting into the wrong hands.”

“Glauca...he—”

“Was Drautos. Or, Drautos was Glauca. Been working for the empire the entire time. No one knew.” Cor coughed, eyes shutting tight as the pain of the day caught up with him now.

“Cor, damnit,” Nyx huffed, eyes blurred with tears. “Dammit...didn’t anyone tell you? _I’m_ the hero around here…”

Cor chuckled low but it was more of a wheeze.

“Yeah well I’m Immortal and look how well that turned out…”

The sun crested over the horizon and with a smile on his face and the knowledge that he did all he could to protect the King, the City, and the Ring, Cor faded, leaving behind a few ashes and embers in his wake.

“Cor, no, wait—”

Nyx reached out for his lover only to touch air. He stared, shock still running through him. And then he yelled, a feral scream that echoed over rubble and debris. He slammed his fists down against the concrete, heavy sobs wracking his body and making him feel every bruised rib and burning scar. A breeze came through and swept away the ashes, leaving behind the Ring of the Lucii in its wake. The dark object sat there, mocking him.

Nyx glared at the offending piece of jewelry and grasped it, ready to slide it on and give the Lucii a piece of his mind but Libertus had finally caught up to his friend and was there by his side, grasping his wrist.

“Nyx, stop! You’ve seen what it can do—”

“I don’t _care_ , Libertus!” Nyx spat, looking wild with his reddened eyes. “No one should have that much power, let alone a bunch of ancient fucks who get to pick and choose who wears the Ring and lives and who dies. Cor didn’t deserve to die! Not for Regis, not for the Lucii, and definitely not for this fucked planet!”

Nyx was far from gone at this point and Libertus had to wrench the ring from his hand before he did something well and truly stupid.

“He died for his King! Something he swore to do, just as you did, just like we all did! This Ring is supposed to be passed down from King to King, which means it needs to go to the Prince now, and we need to deliver it to him. It’s what Cor would have wanted.”

Libertus was right, and Nyx knew he was right, but all he wanted to do right now was yell and cry and _kill_ , but none of those things would bring Cor back and none of those things would help aid the Prince in his duty. So, Nyx allowed himself a moment to cry, to grieve, and then he wiped his eyes with the back of his tattered sleeve and turned back to Libertus.

“You’re right...You’re right...We need to find a rendezvous point. Get on comms and see if you can find out what the fuck happened where the rest of the Crownsguard and ‘Glaive is. And tell Crowe to round up the rest of our men and stay here to evacuate whoever might still be alive.”

Nyx turned back to the rubble and found Cor’s sheathed blade a few feet from where the Ring was. With a shaking hand, and a very heavy heart, he stooped down and picked it up. After affixing it to the belt around his waist, he walked off with his friend by his side and a long, long road ahead of them.

~

Nyx heard the whispers everywhere he went. First it was Hammerhead, and Cid had grabbed him so hard by the shoulder he thought he might crumble underneath the man’s fingers.

_“Where the hell did you get that blade, boy?”_

And Nyx sat there and cried into the arms of a man he’d only heard stories of and told him about how Cor gave his life for his King.

_Cid sat on a crate in the driveway of Hammerhead garage, elbows rested on his knees, and leaned forward. He was studying the ground with such a fierce intensity that Nyx almost shriveled back as if he himself were under his gaze._

_He then shook his head and scoffed, sitting back up. “Pfft. That kid was always gettin’ himself in tight situations back in the day, with no care in the world about his own life. Or others, half the time. I would have thought he’d’ve learned by now but I guess people will keep surprisin’ ya.”_

_He clapped Nyx on the shoulder and stood, offering what Nyx figured  was supposed to be a reassuring squeeze, and shuffled back inside the old garage at a much slower pace than he had when he first rushed Nyx._

After that, he and Libertus trekked West to the Prairie Outpost. They had been informed that Monica and other Crownsguard were running a small operation there with news of a couple Royal Arms tucked away near Keycatrich Trench. Nyx had no fucking clue what was so important about the old Kings and Queen’s weapons but he needed to see the Ring to Noctis and apparently, that was where the quartet would end up.

Monica had frozen up when she laid eyes on the katana hanging off of Nyx’s belt. Much like the Marshal himself, everyone knew his blade and seeing him without it was a sign of the times.

“Ulric, what...what are you doing with the Marshal’s blade? Where’s Leonis?”

The rest of the Crownsguard and hunters had all turned to face him now and their stares weighed heavy on his heart. He opened his mouth to spew the same regurgitated phrases he’d been saying to whoever asked but nothing came out.

Libertus stepped up, a hand on his friend’s shoulder, and faced the sea of confused and worried faces.

“The Marshal gave his life for his King, and sent us in his stead to deliver the Ring of the Lucii to the Prince. I can do my best to answer any questions you all might have but Nyx here needs some rest, if that’s okay.”

There were a few scattered gasps and hushed conversations but ultimately, they let Nyx wander off to one of the caravans and barraged Libertus with their questions.

While Nyx was appreciative that he didn’t have to stand there and recount his last moments with Cor to the masses, being alone wasn’t all that better. He stepped inside the caravan and shut the door behind him, eyes scanning the dusty furniture and shitty instant coffee on the kitchenette counter.

_“Instant? Gods, really? They couldn’t spring for a 6 pack of Ebony or something?”_

_Cor snorted as he rifled through the cupboards, taking their rations and stocking them accordingly. “You’re hanging out with that Scientia boy too much, Ulric. Instant coffee isn’t that bad. If you put enough sugar and creamer it’s basically caffeinated hot chocolate.”_

_Nyx groaned and dropped his head forward, letting it thud against the stained formica countertops. “That’s not coffee! Besides, I like my coffee like I like my men, bitter and able to kick my ass into gear. ‘S why I love you so much.”_

_Cor glanced at him and his lips twitched.“Is that supposed to be sweet talk?”_

_‘Depends. Do you feel bad for me and are willing to go buy me some decent coffee?”_

_“No.” Cor shut the cupboard and leaned against it on his hip, arms crossed._

_“Then no.”_

_Cor rolled his eyes at his sullen lover and he reached out, grabbing Nyx’s arm and tugging him into his chest._

_“Tell you what. You deal with instant coffee for one morning and tomorrow after our hunt we can stop by Lestallum and I will buy you Ebony. Happy?”_

_Nyx tilted his head up and stared at Cor quizzically, one eyebrow raised. Cor raised his own eyebrow in response._

_“Why are you being so nice?” Nyx questioned and Cor watched him for a moment._

_“....I may or may not have accepted a hunt for a rogue Catoblepas in the Vesperpool in addition to the Bandersnatch.”_

_The ‘Glaive tensed in his arms.“You WHAT?!”_

Nyx slid down against the inside of the caravan door, head in his hands as he cried. It was silent, only quick breaths, shaking shoulders, and hot tears streaking down his cheeks and his neck.

His hand shot out and collided with the wall, over and over again until a sizeable hole had formed and Nyx’s knuckles were dark with blood and bruises.

“Nyx? Everything okay in there?” Libertus’ muffled voice came through the caravan door and Nyx exhaled, scrubbing his hands down his face. He wiped his eyes and cheeks with the sleeve of his uniform and stood up, opening the door and looking down at Libertus’ concerned face.

“Caravan has a hole.” He said and turned back around, walking down the narrow hall and into the bathroom without another word.

~

“Nyx!”

The ‘Glaive turned around and barely had enough time to open his arms wide enough to catch the ball of sunshine that came sprinting at him. His breath left him in a rush and he grunted, stumbling back a little but he didn’t drop the kid so he counted that as a personal victory.

“Hey, Prom.” Nyx offered a small smile and Prompto returned it ten-fold, just like always.

“Where’s the rest of your gang?” Nyx set him down and ruffled a hand through his hair, which earned him a squawk and a swatting from Prompto’s hand.

“Not cool, dude! I spent like, _all_ morning trying to get that perfect.”

Nyx snorted. “That why it took you all day to get here?”

“Nuh uh, we had to fight some MT’s too. And to answer your first question, Noct and the others are talking with Monica. But I wanted to come see you first. And...ask how you were doing?”

Prompto suddenly looked more reserved, hands behind his back and boots kicking at the dirt beneath their feet. He reminded him of the shy boy he met all those years back, the one who could barely stand before the King without stuttering and looking for all the world like he was about 5 seconds away from spontaneously combusting at any moment. Certainly not like the fine young man the Marshal had helped him grow up to be, quick on his feet and with an aim so accurate it made artificial targeting systems jealous.

Nyx reached forward and grabbed Prompto’s shoulder, pulling him into a firm hug. “I’m surviving. That’s all we can do, right?”

Prompto made a small surprised noise, but his arms encircled Nyx’s waist anyways and he hugged him back hard.

“Yeah…” He whispered, his arms tightening just fractionally. Nyx looked up when he heard the sound of multiple sets of boots scuffing gravel and dirt and he pulled away from Prompto, standing tall and bowing with a hand crossed over his chest.

“Your Highness.”

“Nyx, it’s okay. You don’t have to do that here.” Noctis’ voice was surprisingly light, despite the circumstances regarding his presence here.

“Ah, right. Sorry. Old habits die hard, I guess.” Nyx stood back up and let himself relax. The group looked a little worse for wear, covered in various layers of grime and slime, exhaustion pooling under their eyes and showing in their posture.

“I believe this belongs to you.” Nyx fished into his pocket and pulled out the Ring, holding it out to Noctis who hesitantly accepted it.

“Cid...told us what happened. I’m sorry, Nyx. Cor was….Cor was a really good man. My dad trusted him with his life and...and he was always there for me too. He didn’t...deserve this.” Noctis hung his head and stared at the Ring that rested in the palm of his hand. He closed his fist over it and shoved it into his pocket.

“No,” Nyx smiled sadly. “He didn’t. But he performed his duty and he performed it well. He also wouldn’t want us to mourn him any longer than necessary. In fact, he’s probably really pissed off about that shrine the hunters set up over in the comm shack.”

Prompto suppressed a giggle behind his hand, and Nyx had to smile at that.

_“I don’t want a big funeral or whatever. Just torch my body and spread it over Galdin or something.”_

_Nyx looked up from the box of takeout in his hands, noodles hanging out of his mouth and chopsticks held loosely in one hand. He cut the noodles short with his teeth and swallowed, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. “I’m sorry, what?”_

_Cor glanced at him from his spot next to Nyx on their couch, shrugging and popping a piece of orange chicken into his mouth. He finished chewing before he spoke again._

_“When I die. Just, don’t make a big deal of it. I don’t want one of those massive funerals we throw for those who died in the service. I don’t need people who barely knew me to cry over my body while others give speeches. It’s too depressing. I’d rather be cremated and spread in the ocean. That way, when you visit me you can get a nice vacation out of it. Instead of some plot in the ground surrounded by thousands of other decaying corpses.”_

_Nyx wanted to argue that. He wanted to take Cor in his hands and shake him around and talk about how morbid that was, that Nyx would cry and mourn him as much as he damn well pleased, that visiting him in the ocean wouldn’t be any better than visiting a grave in the ground. But Cor wasn’t as sentimental as Nyx was. So, instead, he rose his brow and scoffed. “Who says I’ll visit you?”_

_Cor snorted and reached across the small coffee table, nicking a piece of beef from Nyx’s plate. “Somehow, You strike me as the sentimental kind,” he deadpanned, dodging the fortune cookie that Nyx had thrown at his head._

_Touché._

_“Ass. Besides, what makes you think you’re going to die before me? You’re immortal, remember?”_

_“Ah, how could I forget.” Cor sighed and leaned back against the couch. Nyx knew he struck a chord so he shifted and leaned against Cor’s side._

_“Can I at least cry when you die?”_

_Cor mulled that thought over, an arm sliding around Nyx’s shoulders to keep him in place._

_“...Once. So choose wisely.”_

_Nyx laughed at that, shaking his head._

_“Tough shit. I’m going to cry more than that and you can’t stop me.”_

Nyx looked back to the group and steeled himself.

“You all should get some food and then rest. We have an early day ahead of us tomorrow. I’ll be accompanying you to the two Tombs and it’s best we leave at dawn.”

Noctis groaned but Ignis nodded towards Nyx. “Of course. We’ll meet you back here at 0600.”

“I’ll see you then.”

~

It took a few moments for Nyx to register the searing pain in his calf.

The first Royal Arm acquisition went as smoothly as it could have, but the five of them ran into some trouble just outside Keycatrich in the form of five drop ships and a whole lot of MT’s. At first, dispatching them was easy enough. Even without the King’s magic, Nyx managed just fine with his kukris. He had enough rage in him to fuel his stamina and it allowed him to sink blade after blade into the metallic husks.

“ _Nyx_ …” A voice whispered so close to him he could feel the breath ghosting over the shell of his ear. He snapped his head to the side so fast it’s a miracle he didn’t break his neck.

The battle field was clear, but for the vision of Cor smirking at him and walking behind one of the dilapidated buildings that littered the area surrounding the trench. And then a bullet lodged itself into his leg and Nyx went down, clutching at his calf and hissing through gritted teeth.

“Fuck!"

“Hold on, Nyx! I gotcha! Iggy, cover me!” Prompto shouted.

“Certainly.” Ignis replied and took up position in front of the blond.

With the MT’s now focusing their fire on the dagger throwing Advisor, Prompto dodged from cover to cover until he made it to Nyx. He dragged him behind a broken wall that was about waist high and managed to keep them concealed for now.

Prompto reached into the armiger and pulled out a Hi-Potion, cracking it over Nyx’s leg. His skin burned and Nyx had to bite into the sleeve of his jacket to suppress his screams of pain. The potion aided in forcefully pushing the bullet out of the gaping, bleeding wound in his leg and once it emerged his skin began to stitch itself back together, leaving just a small ache and tenderness in its wake.

Nyx dropped his hand from his mouth and sighed, chest still heaving a bit from his muffled shouting. “Thanks, kid.” He sighed and let his head knock back against the dirt.

“It’s safe to come out now,” Ignis called from a few feet away.

Prompto peeked out from their hiding spot and once he himself deemed it safe, he bounced up and offered a hand to Nyx who took it and let himself be hauled up. His eyes scanned the battlefield and then glanced back to where he’d seen the Cor illusion. That’s what he told himself it was, anyways. An illusion. Hallucination, even. Probably from the lack of sleep he was getting these days.

“You alright, Ulric? You looked pretty distracted out there. Like you seen a ghost or somethin’” Gladiolus hefted his greatsword onto his shoulder as he walked over to the group, giving Nyx a once over.

“Gladio,” Ignis chided and Gladiolus shrugged, letting his sword dissipate into the armiger once he felt they were no longer in immediate danger.

“No, it’s okay. You’re right, I was distracted. I...thought I saw Cor. Thought I _heard_ him.” Nyx’s eyes wandered over to the building once more before he turned back to the group. He hated the varied looks of pity on their faces.

“Perhaps you’d might want to return to the outpost for some more rest? I’m quite sure we can handle the Tomb from here, Nyx.” Ignis’ smile was meant to be kind, encouraging even, but Nyx could tell he was being brushed off. A distracted team member was more harm than good out here. He knew that more than anyone, and had a few scars to prove it.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll send Libertus over to keep a lookout while you guys are inside. Don’t hesitate to radio him, or me, if you guys run into trouble in there, alright?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Noctis was already walking towards the entrance of Keycatrich, one hand raised as a wave goodbye and a dismissal all in one.

Prompto gave a nervous little laugh, but he quickly ran after the group and once the four of them were out of sight, Nyx turned back towards the building. He carefully, and quietly, took his kukris from their sheathes and made his way across the dusty field. When he reached the corner of the rubble that he saw the not-Cor wander behind he took a deep breath then charged forward and stood in a defensive stance, weapons held out in front of him, prepared to strike. But nothing was there except a large open field and a couple broken drop ships half buried in dirt.

“Looking for me?”

Nyx spun on his heel and slashed the air behind him where the voice came from, but he was just met with more debris and emptiness.

“Who are you and why are you fucking with me?!” Nyx shouted, eyes frantically scanning his surroundings as he turned in a tight circle.

“What, aren’t you happy to see me?”

Nyx turned around again and standing in front of him was _Cor._

No, not Cor. It looked like Cor, but it didn’t _sound_ like Cor. It didn’t have his mannerisms, or his posture, and it was holding the blade that was still currently attached to Nyx’s belt.

“What are you? A daemon? Shape shifter?” Nyx’s eyes narrowed, hands flexing over the hilts of his blades.

The not-Cor laughed. Not deep and gravely like his lover, but floaty and hauntingly smooth. “Oh come now, a daemon in the middle of the day? Surely you’re smarter than that, Nyx Ulric. Our dear Marshal saw something in you other than your rugged looks, I’d hope.”

Nyx growled and lunged forward, slashing at the not-Cor but it disappeared like smoke and it’s voice rang out from on top of one of the half-sunken drop ships.

“Tsk tsk, Nyx. Is that anyway to treat your beloved Marshal dearest?” It clasped it’s hands in front of itself and walked along the rusting paneling, light as air, a smirk on its face.

“The real Cor is dead. You’re just an illusion, or a shapeshifter, or _something_ , but you’re not my Cor.” Nyx desperately wished he could warp, so he could sink his kukri into that imposter and make the painful squeezing around his heart stop. Seeing his lover’s likeness used like that made something dark and acrid boil deep in his gut.

“Is he now?” The not-Cor taunted and stopped it’s walking. “Perhaps he is, perhaps he isn’t.”

Nyx tensed, eyes trained on the figure. His voice came out strained. “What are you talking about? I saw him die, I watched him fade right in front of me. He’s _dead_.”

He blinked and the figure was gone, but then it reappeared by his side once more.

“Did he? Or was it simply another illusion?” The figure laughed as Nyx tried slashing through him again but to no avail. He just disappeared every time, laughter echoing all around him.

“What the fuck do you want!” Nyx was panting at this point, exhaustion and paranoia sapping whatever strength he had left.

“Why, for you to suffer, my boy. Was that not clear?” The not-Cor appeared behind him and walked around his side before coming to stop in front of him. A strong hand gripped Nyx’s chin in a delicate vice and purple smoke trailed off the figure’s hands, invading Nyx’s nostrils and mouth.

“Now, sleep.”

~

Nyx shot up into a sitting position, one hand clutching at his chest and the other rubbing over his face. His breathing was erratic, ears ringing, vision momentarily blurry, but it was clear enough for him to make out Libertus’ bulk sitting beside him and the ugly orange and beige decor of a caravan.

Libertus was saying something to him and Nyx could feel his warm hand on his shoulder but none of the words made sense. It was a perpetual incoherent cacophony of rumbling sounds and it hurt when he tried to make heads or tails of it. He closed his eyes again and fell back against the stiff bedding, letting an arm come up to shield his eyes from the harsh yellowed light above the bed.

Whatever that not-Cor did to him, it was affecting all his senses and creating a lot of pain. He felt like his head was being invaded with a chisel and hammer, like someone desperate to get a crack at whatever information lie beneath his skull. His chest was tight and his breathing was a harsh staccato of grunts and gasps. Libertus was still talking and Nyx wished his tongue didn’t feel so heavy in his mouth, otherwise he’d tell him to quiet down, that he couldn’t understand him, that the noises hurt, it all hurt, _it hurt_.

And then, as quick as it came, it stopped. The tightness in his chest faded, the pressure on his brain dissipated, and his ears popped, allowing Libertus’ gruff voice to smooth out, like adjusting the dials on a radio.

“—n’t know, okay? He just started freaking out. It’s like he doesn’t know what’s going on.”

Nyx slowly moved his hand away from his face and cracked open an eye, peering up at Libertus. He looked frantic, eyes wide and mouth worrying his lip so much it was bleeding. He had a phone pressed to his ear, gaze lowered to the ground. But then his eyes snapped up and he blinked a few times.

“Nyx? Can you hear me?”

Nyx nodded and very carefully sat up, leaning his back against the caravan wall. Libertus watched him to make sure he wasn’t going to double over again and then he said a few more things into the phone before hanging up and staring back at Nyx.

“What the hell happened out there? The Prince and his friends found you passed out, halfway to being coeurl food outside Keycatrich. They said you were supposed to come back and rest.” Libertus gave him a searching look and it made Nyx feel like he was all of 5 years old again, running around in Galahd, scaring the livestock and crashing through fences and getting an earful from his mother about being reckless.

“I saw—”

But he stopped. He knew what Libertus would say, if he told him he was chasing around visions of Cor. He knew what he would say, if he told him about what they discussed, about the vague memory of purple smoke invading his body being the last thing he remembered. Libertus would tell him he needed more sleep, that he should take a backseat on the Prince’s journey and Nyx couldn’t afford to sit behind and do nothing while the world went on without him. Cor wouldn’t, so neither would he.

“I thought I saw a fresh batch of MT’s,” Nyx said instead. “So, I went to investigate but the coeurl must have gotten the jump on me. Slammed me so hard into the ground it knocked me out.” Nyx shrugged, but Libertus looked far from convinced.

“Right, well, what about just now? You nearly threw yourself out of the bed clawing at your chest like you couldn’t breathe, and you weren’t answering my questions. That from the coeurl too?”

Nyx sighed and gestured vaguely. “I don’t know, maybe...maybe it was just from getting my head bashed. Latent concussion symptoms or something, I’m not a fucking doctor.”

“Yeah obviously,” Libertus snorted and leaned back in the dinky little chair he had dragged over to Nyx’s bedside. Before he could open his mouth to make another comment, a sharp knock came to the caravan door and then in walked Monica without waiting to hear if they were decent or not.

“We’ve got trouble. Saddle up and follow me. Oh, and don’t forget your weapons.”

~

The crackling of electricity coming from Loqi’s broken down MA-X was music to Nyx’s ears. He had watched it go down with a heavy blow to the legs from Gladio’s greatsword and when Prompto’s bullet pierced the mech’s armored plates and blew it to pieces (after Loqi’s safe ejection), Nyx plopped down on the road with a satisfied grunt. MT bodies were scattered all around signaling a successful fight. Now, with the Norduscaen Blockade opened up, the Prince and his retinue were clear to head off towards Lestallum where Gladio’s younger sister was waiting, as well as directions to another Royal Tomb.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come, Nyx?” Prompto sunk down into a cross legged sit by Nyx’s side while the other boys bickered about who got to drive the Regalia a couple hundred feet ahead of them, leaving Monica and Libertus to deal with sweeping bodies off the road and arresting a very disgruntled Loqi.

“Yeah, kiddo. I’m sure. The little Prince’s car is cramped enough with the four of you. And besides, I could probably do more help staying back with Monica and the other hunters. You know, keep everything safe for you guys.” Nyx ruffled Prompto’s hair and the blond whined, smacking away his hand.

They had discussed Nyx coming along, back at the Prairie Outpost but after what happened in Keycatrich, Nyx knew he couldn’t subject them to whatever was happening to him. It wasn’t safe and he refused to put the Prince and others in danger. This would have to be something he handled on his own and in secret.

“But if anything happens, anything at all, I want you to call me. No matter where you guys are or how late you might think it is, just call. And I’ll get to you all as fast as I can.”

Nyx stood up and held his hand out. Prompto took it and let himself be hauled up by the ‘Glaive. He looked hesitant and Nyx was about to ask what was wrong but then the blond was hugging him and he found himself hugging Prompto back.

“I promise,” Prompto whispered then pulled back and smiled up at Nyx. He took off towards his friends and they all piled into the Regalia and drove away. Libertus wandered over to his side and clapped him on the shoulder.

“Come on. Monica said there’s a place called Meldacio we should visit. Says we’ll fit right in.”

Nyx snorted and crossed his arms, giving Libertus a skeptical glance.

“Somehow, I doubt that.”

~

Meldacio Hunter HQ, it turns out, was actually the best place the two of them could have gone.

The people were a lot like the Galahdian’s he’d grown up with all his life and it wasn’t so much an HQ as it was a community. Homes lined either side of the road and it was all embedded into a tunnel though it didn’t make the place feel closed off at all. No, it actually felt quite warm and open, like being wrapped up in someone’s embrace. People helped people here and if Nyx closed his eyes he could picture the tight knit structure of his own village. Homes built closely enough they were more like rooms in a house rather than separate cabins, and in his village everyone shared and everyone worked and everyone took care of everyone. Meldacio was not far off from that.

They were met by a hunter named Dave who welcomed them with open arms.

“Monica is a good friend of mine, we go way back. So of course I wasn’t gonna say no when she said she was sending up a coupla ‘Glaives who wanted to help out. And Galahdian’s, no less. Half our people here are refugee’s too so you two’ll fit right in. Come on, I’ll show ya around.”

And so he did. He introduced them to hunter after hunter through their journey into Meldacio, showing them around the community gardens, their pantry, the weapons shop, and the residential area tucked away towards the back.

“Since it was such short notice, we don’t have permanent housing for you just yet but we do have a caravan y’all can stay in until then. Assumin’ that’s alright with you boys?”

“A caravan is more than fine. Thank you, Dave, for your hospitality. We promise not to make too much of a mess here.” Nyx offered a smile and Dave laughed, clapping him on the back.

“I like you. Go on and get settled boys. Dinner’ll be ready ‘round 6, don’t be late.”

Dave made his way back towards the entrance of the tunnel and Libertus turned to Nyx and sighed. “After this, I never want to see another caravan in my life.”

“It’s better than a haven. Tell you what, you can take the bed in this one and I’ll take the pull out.” Libertus narrowed his eyes at Nyx and his mouth twisted into a scowl.

“What do you want?”

Nyx laughed, and it felt like it’d been years since he had such a genuine sound leave his mouth. It hurt his chest if he thought about it too much.

“Nothing, man. You’ve earned it. But hurry up before I change my mind. Or I might just take all the hot water too.”

Libertus gasped and took off into a dead sprint towards the caravan and Nyx laughed again, quieter this time. He continued his leisure walk down the residential area but a hold had gripped his arm in a vice so tight he thought his bone might snap in two.

“You,” a nasally voice hissed. Nyx looked down at the hand, saw it was small and thin and wrinkled, and followed the path back to its owner. A frail-looking woman stood on the porch of one of the larger homes, a worn shawl wrapped over her head and tied in a knot by her throat.

“You have a darkness following you. You’re not safe. No one is safe.” Her eyes were wide and bloodshot and Nyx thought she might collapse right where she stood with how intensely she was shaking.

“What do you mean ‘a darkness’? I don’t understand—”

“Mama! Leave that poor man alone.” Another woman walked out of the house, looking not too much younger than the woman currently latched onto his arm.

“I’m sorry about her, she’s not well.” She pried the old woman’s hand away from Nyx’s arm and he pulled back, rubbing the sore spot.

“She...she said something about darkness. And that no one is safe.” The woman sighed and shepherded her mother back inside.

“Like I said, she isn’t well. She just spouts nonsense all the time. This morning she thought I was a talking chickatrice. I’m sorry to have bothered you.”

“It was no...bother.” Nyx sighed as the door shut before he could finish his sentence. He eyed the house warily for a few moments before he finally turned back towards the caravan and picked his feet back up, trying to put that interaction out of his head.

“Lucian’s are fucking weird.”

~

It was dark when he opened his eyes. Hardly any light filtered through the thick blinds that covered the two large caravan windows and what did seep through wasn’t nearly bright enough to lend any real illumination to the place.

Nyx sat up, careful not to shift his weight too much lest the pull-out creak and wake Libertus who slept lighter than feather, but snored louder than a lawnmower. Except he wasn’t snoring now and that was odd. Nyx leaned forward and peered down the hall towards the back room but found that Libertus wasn’t even in bed. One glance at his watch told him it was still too late to be considered morning yet and Libertus was not an early riser.

“He’s not here.”

Nyx’s head snapped up and there against the small kitchen counter stood Cor. His arms were crossed, posture relaxed, and he had his signature smirk plastered on his face. But what froze Nyx in place was that _voice_. It wasn’t the floaty one from that day in Keycatrich. No, this was Cor’s voice. All smug and gravely, the one that shouted insults at him from across the training hall and the one that whispered praise to him in two octaves too low when he took him to bed every night and sunk into him time and time again.

“...Where is he?” Nyx finally managed past the heaviness of his tongue and the tightness in his throat.

Cor shrugged. “Don’t know. Just know that I’m here, and you’re here, and Libertus isn’t.”

Well, Nyx couldn’t argue with that logic could he? He slowly swung his legs over the edge of the pull-out and stood, taking the two steps forward that he needed to be face to face with Cor. He lifted a hand and hesitantly held it to Cor’s cheek. When he felt warmth and the scratch of his stubble against his palm, all of Nyx’s tension melted away and he wrapped his arms around his lover, holding back a sob.

Cor laughed low and warm against his ear, holding him in return.

“That excited to see me, Ulric?” He teased. Nyx huffed a laugh and pulled back enough to search his face.

“You’re damn right I am. You still owe me fifty bucks.”

Cor snorted and let his hands fall down to Nyx’s waist, thumbs rubbing comforting circles into his hip bones.

“Oh I see, so you only want me for my money. Got it. And here I was thinking it was for my charming looks and outgoing personality,” he deadpanned, which only made Nyx laugh and bury his head into the crook of Cor’s neck.

“You also have a pretty decent dick too, so there’s that.”

Cor huffed and Nyx could practically hear him rolling his eyes. He lifted his head once more and stared up at Cor, cool blue staring into icy grey.

“I miss you.”

“How can you miss me when I’m right here?” Cor’s thumb came up to Nyx’s cheek, stroking along the bone and the tattoo etched under his eye.

“But you’re not…not really. This is just a dream.”

“Is it now?”

Nyx narrowed his eyes at him. “Is it not?”

Cor shrugged. “Dunno. But if it was, I don’t think you’d be dreaming of us in a shitty caravan in the dark. You could at _least_ spring for a motel room.”

Nyx chuckled quietly and shook his head. “Shut up.”

“Make me,” Cor challenged with a hint of playfulness in his tone. Nyx watched him carefully but then he surged up and pressed his lips to Cor’s. They were warm, chapped, a little wet, just the way he remembered. But when he pulled back, it wasn’t Cor that was staring at him.

His face had gone pale, eye sockets filled with an oozing, pulsating blackness that spilled out onto his cheeks and out of his mouth. Purplish veins were visible under translucent skin and that damned smirk was back but looked more menacing than it ever did before.

Nyx jerked upright on the pull-out, the morning sun filtering in through the half opened blinds. It was empty and quiet, save for his harsh panting.

“Fuck!” He shouted as his hands ran through his hair, over and over and over again until it started to hurt. He finally drew his knees up to his chest and buried his face into them, letting his sobs fill the empty space around him.

~

Cape Caem was beautiful. Truly, beautiful. Nyx had been to Galdin Quay before, had seen the clear blue ocean and smelled the sea salt in the air but there was something much more mesmerizing about the Cape. With its beautiful and endless ocean and the rustic feel of the cabin home and lighthouse, it struck Nyx as a wonderful place to just get away from the bustling city life and tourist trap that was the Quay. Cape Caem was a place to retire.

The drive down was long and tiring and Nyx was certain everyone thought he and Libertus were a bickering couple on their honeymoon because no matter where they stopped and how much rest they got, it never seemed to be enough and they both were finding themselves to be incredibly irritable. Nyx was sleeping less and less, hoping that if he stayed awake up until the point of exhaustion then the nightmares wouldn’t come back and he’d never have to see that version of Cor again. Even though he felt like he was there in the back of his mind anyways, haunting him every second of every day. And Libertus was growing tired of watching his best friend withering in front of him with no explanation other than _I don’t want to talk about it_.

“You have to talk about it eventually, Nyx. If not to me then to a professional or something.”

Nyx glanced over at Libertus then immediately snapped back to the view. They were leaning against the railing of the lighthouse, watching the sun rise over the horizon and cast a beautiful glow on the rippling water.

“I know...I know, Lib. I’m just...not ready for that, yet.”

“No one is ever ready for it, Nyx, but you have to. You’re not sleeping, you’re barely eating. Your grief is literally eating you alive and I wouldn’t be a very good friend if I just let you suffer alone. You _can_ talk to me about it.” Libertus had wrapped an arm around Nyx’s shoulders and pulled him in close for one of his patented bear hugs.

“Yeah, I know, Lib. Listen, I’ll try, okay? Just...not right now. We have a lot on our plates and with the Prince leaving to Altissia today, we need to make sure we’re ready for anything.”

Libertus scoffed. “Yeah? What makes you think you’re such a great asset to the Prince in this condition, huh? You’re no better than the scrawny little kid I found with Crowe, half dead at the bottom of a canyon, no home, nowhere to go.”

Nyx stared at Libertus and then shrugged off his arm, stepping back.

“I’m not weak. I can still fight, I can still strategize, I’m still _here_ , aren’t I?”

And wasn’t that the truth. He was still here. Despite how desperately he wished he wasn’t. No matter how good the idea of flinging himself over the edge of that cliff felt, he knew he had to stay here. He had a duty, one he was hellbent on fulfilling. But the idea of doing that without Cor by his side was a dangerous one and it was almost enough to get him to throw duty out the window. _Almost_.

He turned away from Lib and made his way back to the elevator. “The Prince will be leaving soon. We better go.”

Libertus watched Nyx and sighed in resignation, walking around the metal catwalk until he reached the elevator and he and Nyx both got inside and rode it down to the bottom. Cid was there waiting for them, along with Monica, Dustin, Talcott, and Iris.

“Where’s the kid?” Nyx asked and Iris sighed dramatically.

“I just came down from waking them up. They should be here in a few minutes.”

“Gods forbid his Majesty doesn’t have enough product in his hair to survive a boat ride,” Cid grumbled. Iris hid a giggle behind her hand and Monica shot him an unimpressed look. Eventually, Noctis and the gang made their way down into the lower section of the Cape where they were subject to a few short goodbyes and words of encouragement before being allowed to board the boat.

Nyx made sure to give Prompto a long hug, reassuring him that if he needed him, Nyx would be a call away. When they pulled away from each other, Prompto smiled up at Nyx.

“Cor would have been really proud of you for helping us get this far...we couldn’t have done it without you.”

Nyx’s heart felt like it had been squeezed by a vice but he smiled anyways and enveloped Prompto into another hug. “Nah, kid. That was all you. And the Marshal would have been really proud of you too. You’ve come a long way since those days in the training hall. You’re strong, and capable, and I can say without a doubt that you were absolutely cut out for this. Now go keep your Prince safe.”

Nyx’s shooed him off towards the boat before he could get a chance to break down.

_“I didn’t know you adopted a kid, Marshal.”_

_Cor looked up from his book and pinned Nyx with an unimpressed stare. “Excuse me?”_

_Nyx strolled into Cor’s office and set down a plastic bag that contained their lunches onto his desk, then pulled over a chair and sat across from him._

_“Prompto. Everyone is talking about how the Immortal has been seen with the new recruit, picking him up from the arcade, dropping him off at his house, going out to get pizza and ice cream. Word on the street is that he even gave you a card for Father’s Day.”_

_Cor shut his book and slid it over, digging through the plastic bag and pulling out the container with his name on it. He snorted as he popped open the lid._

_“Is that so? Because rumor has it that a certain ‘Glaive has been shopping around for a new camera to get the boy for his birthday. Not to mention who I often find at the arcade with Prompto when I pick him up.”_

_Nyx blinked down at his food and then looked up at Cor who just smirked in response._

_“Fuck. How did we accidentally adopt the same kid?”_

_“Eat your food before it gets cold, dear.”_

Libertus nudged Nyx’s shoulder as he watched the boat pull away from the dock and begin its journey to Altissia.

“He’ll be fine, Nyx, don’t worry about him. The kid’s in good hands.”

Nyx watched Prompto, holding his arm up in a wave.

“I know.”

~

Nyx fucking hated Gralea. It was cold and dark and eerie and there were daemons _everywhere_.

When he first got the call from Noctis telling him that he had accidentally pushed Prompto off a train— _How the hell do you ‘accidentally’ push someone off a train?!_ — Nyx had hoped maybe he’d surface up in Tenebrae or maybe even trek back towards Cartanica but no, they had gotten intel that Prompto was being held in Zegnautus Keep which, sure, why not. After the shitstorm that was Altissia, it only made sense that things would somehow get worse and ensure they ended up in Gralea of all places.

Thankfully, the Prince had a few friends in some very high places, so that’s how Nyx found himself in a red airship, listening to a silver haired dragoon bark orders at her men.

“Don’t get _too_ close. If we get stranded here, I’ll feed you lot to the daemons first.” Aranea hissed. Her men nodded affirmatively and with a flick of her wrist, she dismissed them, sending them to scamper off with their tails between their legs.

“You ready to go? We’re almost there. I can drop you at the base of the tower but after that it’s all you. I have my own places to be.”

Nyx was leaning against the inside wall of the ship, arms crossed, staring out the side opening at the dark city below.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” he muttered. Aranea nodded and turned her head towards the cockpit.

“Lower us down and open the door!” She turned back to Nyx and tilted her chin up.

“Bring the shortcake back to us in one piece, you hear me? Or I’ll feed _you_ to the daemons.” Her eyes narrowed at him and Nyx laughed.

“If anything happens to him, I’ll feed myself to the daemons. Thanks for the ride, Aranea.” The airship made its descent towards the streets of Gralea and once the doors opened, Nyx took his leave.

The road was littered with debris from what looked like missiles and turned over train cars, as well as a very broken down Regalia. Nyx didn’t bother looking it over. He just hurried towards Zegnautus Keep as quickly as he could. Prompto was his mission right now, and he couldn’t afford to get distracted. He pulled out his phone and called Noctis, listening to the rings, growing more and more anxious as they went on.

Finally, the call was answered but Noctis’ voice on the other end was choppy and staticky.

“Your highness? Noctis, can you hear me?”

“—n’t…—r, —ception, Ig—, — dio…”

Nyx groaned in frustration and ended the call, pocketing his phone.  

“You’ll find that the reception is quite spotty here.”

Nyx quickly spun around, kukris in hand, but there was no one there. The voice seemed to be coming from all around, the same one as the not-Cor. He turned back around and nearly dropped his weapons in surprise. Standing before him was a tall man with deep purple hair and gaudy attire. He recognized him as the Chancellor of Niflheim.

“Ardyn Izunia, at your humble service, Nyx Ulric.”

“ _You_ ,” Nyx spat, his brow furrowing. “You were at the signing ceremony in Insomnia. I assume you had something to do with what happened.”

Ardyn smiled, thought it was anything but kind. “I had some hand in what happened, yes. Though I assure you all the dirty work was mainly done by one Iedolas Aldercapt. I simply provided the resources he needed.”

“And Cor? That was you, wasn’t it? Outside Keycatrich.”

Ardyn clasped his hands behind his back and walked towards Nyx, circling him like a vulture. “Indeed. Oh, it was so fun to play the Marshal. I’ve always admired him from afar. So loyal to the Kings, he was. Face always so hardened, ready to carry out any order given to him. I met him several times, in fact, during his many reconnaissance missions to Niflheim.”

His laughed and the sound sent shivers up Nyx’s spine. “I even borrowed _your_ likeness during Insomnia’s fall. I hope you don’t mind, but it was just so entertaining watching him chase you around to keep you safe. Or me, rather.”

The Chancellor walked behind Nyx and when he reappeared in front of him he had taken back to looking like not-Cor.

Nyx _growled_ at him and lunged forward, blades slashing at his figure but Ardyn simply disappeared and reappeared behind him.

“A good effort, my dear, but I would have hoped you’d learn by now that I am untouchable. By your hands, at least.” He chuckled at that which only spurred Nyx on more. He was done playing games, done being rational and keeping his emotions in check. He was angry, he was hurt, and he wanted to lash out. So he did.

He turned around and slashed through him again, watching him dissipate like smoke and reappear a few feet away. This continued on until Nyx was heaving great breaths and swaying in place, staring the not-Cor in the eyes. He disappeared and behind him he heard the same heavy footsteps. He conjured whatever strength he had left and whirled around, holding his blade parallel to his forearm and slashed diagonally across the not-Cor’s stomach, deep enough to reach guts.

Except.

Instead of his blade slicing through air, it sliced through flesh. Blood sprayed over Nyx’s face and the not-Cor’s eyes widened, hands shooting up to hold his stomach and stop the blood from flowing, though his efforts were futile. And then Nyx noticed that this Cor wasn’t in his Crownsguard fatigues like he had been seconds before. No, this Cor was in rags, skin looking weathered and caked in dirt and new, fresh scars and now bright red blood. This Cor fell to his knees and then collapsed onto his side, gasping and spewing like a fountain.

“N-Nyx…?” He wheezed, confusion and pain permanently etched onto his face. Nyx’s eyes widened in horror and he dropped to his knees, weapons falling out of his hands and clattering onto the floor.

“Cor, oh my...Oh my gods, no, no Cor—” His hands hesitantly hovered over Cor’s body, shaking and unsure of what to do. He didn’t have any potions on him, he couldn’t summon any from the armiger, and Cor was fading in front of his eyes.

“Oh. I’m sorry, did I neglect to mention that I found our dear Marshal in Insomnia, half dead and clutching the Ring of the Lucii?” Ardyn’s laughter echoed through the hall, his vision nowhere to be found. “I’m afraid that version of your Cor dearest was another one of my little tricks, though I did tell you that back in Keycatrich. You see, he’s been here the whole time. I thought I’d let him out today for a lovely little walk around the premises since he had been _such_ a good little prisoner but it seems like you had other ideas. A shame, really. I might have let him go with the lot of you once you found the little gunslinger. Such a pitiable waste.”

Cor’s breathing became labored and Nyx’s vision was obscured by the tears forming in his eyes.

“Hold on, baby, hold on. They’ll find us, we can use a Hi-Elixir, you’ll be okay. You’ll be okay.” His hand closed over Cor’s and squeezed it tight but then Cor’s eyes shut and his breathing stopped and Nyx blinked away his tears.

“No no no no, Cor, no, fuck, no Cor! Wake up!” Nyx knelt over his body, frantically patting his cheek.

“ _Cor!_ ”

~

Ardyn sat safely in a plush chair, eyes roaming over the many security monitors in front of him. They flashed between camera angles, some showing the empty dormitories, others scanning corridors and the rogue MT’s that guarded them. His current favorite was the sight of Nyx Ulric sobbing over the dead husk of Cor Leonis. Or, what he presumed to be the dead husk of Cor Leonis and was actually an MT. Another one of his little tricks.

His eyes flicked over to another monitor and he smiled at the sight of the actual Immortal, chained in a cell deep within the channels of Zegnautus Keep, off of any map and certainly out of earshot. He was difficult to capture, surely, but he did make for quite the prize and who knows? Perhaps he’ll let him out one day. After all, he got all the information he needed out of him, he was useless now. Though it was quite satisfying to see the ‘Glaive so torn up over losing his lover.

The flash of color in the corner of his eye alerted him to the top right monitor and a smile broke out across his face.

“Ah, they’ve found the blond. Perfect. I suppose it’s time to make my presence in the Crystal room.” Ardyn stood up and grabbed his hat from it’s spot on the desk beside him and with a flourish, he vanished.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://pocket-prompto.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Or on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/pocketprompto)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Akh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575590) by [Cyhyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyhyr/pseuds/Cyhyr)




End file.
